


All About Love

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction
Genre: Disgustingly sweet, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this late last year and I don't really like how it turned out but here it is anyway</p>
    </blockquote>





	All About Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last year and I don't really like how it turned out but here it is anyway

To most people, love is all about sex and children and kissing and hand holding. To most people, love is all about extravagant dinners and expensive clothes and fancy houses. To most people, love is wrong. The way they love is wrong. They focus too much on the exterior of a person, and sometimes, they never realise what's inside. 

To Harry and Niall, love is all about the simple things; important things. To Harry and Niall, love is all about movie nights and cuddling on the couch and affectionate touches and support and reassurance. To Harry and Niall, love is right. The way they love is effortless. Like two pieces of a puzzle that just click. To Harry and Niall, loving each other is such an important part of their lives; they might as well be dead if they don't have each other, because a world without Harry is a world that Niall would much rather not be a part of.

Just like a flower trying to bloom in the Spring without water, Harry and Niall would die without their love.


End file.
